


[Podfic] Louder Than Bells

by kalakirya



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-26
Updated: 2012-10-26
Packaged: 2017-11-17 01:46:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of carleton97 and sister_wolf's story</p><p> </p><p>  <i>"Tony. I can't be a superhero." Darcy is pretty sure about this.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Louder Than Bells

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Louder Than Bells](https://archiveofourown.org/works/394424) by [carleton97](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carleton97/pseuds/carleton97), [sister_wolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sister_wolf/pseuds/sister_wolf). 



**Title:** Louder Than Bells (Sequel to [Gift of Asylum](http://kalakirya.livejournal.com/32538.html))  
 **Rating:** PG-13 / Teen and Up  
 **Length:** 21 minutes  
 **Warnings:** none  
 **download** from the audioficarchive [as an mp3 (19MB)](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/louder-than-bells) [as a podbook (10MB)](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/louder-than-bells) (many thanks to **fire_juggler** for putting together the podbook!)  
  
cover by yours truly  
  



End file.
